


Blue (A Chris Pine FanFiction)

by notoriousbee



Category: Celebrity Fanfiction, Chris Pine Fandom
Genre: Celebrity Crush, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Romance, Smut, Star Trek - Freeform, celebrity fanfiction - Freeform, mature - Freeform, relationships, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoriousbee/pseuds/notoriousbee





	1. Chapter 1

_Bella's POV:_

Stepping into the enclosure I pulled the gate closed with my foot, the bucket of fish I was carrying sloshing dangerously close to the edge and threatening to spill over onto me. Walking around to the edge of the pool, I scanned the area for any sign of movement, my eyes landing on the dark shadow on the other side of the water. I smiled and bent down to put the fish bucket on the ground, my sunglasses slipping down onto my nose as I did so. "Bluuuue!" I sang, letting out a short sharp whistle and grinning when the shadow suddenly rose to the surface, a fin appearing on top of the water and immediately dashing over towards me. "Good morning Blue!" I shouted just as the dolphin lifted his head out of the water, his mouth opening as he let out a string of happy clicks and whistles.

I grinned, "And how is my all time favourite boy doing this morning?" I asked as I bent down to sit on the side of the pool, laughing when he swam under my legs and nudged my feet with his nose. I whistled softly and reached out to pat him, stroking the wet, rubbery skin of his head and smiling when he pushed his nose into my hand. He let out another happy clicking noise and pushed into my hand again, all of a sudden rolling onto his back and exposing his big white belly to me. I laughed and shook my head - typical boy, always wanting belly rubs. He slapped his fins against the water impatiently, splashing me with water and making me roll my eyes. "Alright alright, there's no need for that Mr" I said as I reached out to touch him, running my fingers along his belly and chuckling when he let out what I called a whistle of contentment.

"Are you ready for breakfast buddy?" I asked after a few minutes of belly rubs, smiling affectionately when he rolled over almost instantly. I laughed as I stood up from the edge of the pool, "Is that a yes?". Blue nodded his head enthusiastically in the way that only dolphins do, letting out a loud whistle when I bent down to pick up the fish bucket. He jumped and splashed happily as I made my way over to the shallow end of the pool, slipping off my shoes and wading into the knee deep water. Blue was already waiting a few feet in front of me, waiting patiently for his first fish - he knew the drill, if he did all of his tricks he'd get his food quicker. "Alright Blue, up!" I shouted as I pointed to the sky, watching as he rose up out of the water and balanced high on his tail. "Hold" I said with my arm outstretched, counting to five in my head and watching him proudly - Blue was the only dolphin I'd ever trained who'd gotten this command so quickly. Because of their huge size, balancing on their tail with more than half of their body weight out of the water was incredibly difficult for most dolphins. Blue however, had mastered this trick within the first hour of me teaching it to him.

I clapped my hands and Blue splashed back down into the water, "Well done Blue!" I shouted as I tossed him a fish, shaking my head when he swallowed it whole. I laughed, "Alright next one buddy, jump up!" I shouted as I brought my arm up and out to the side in a wide arc motion, watching proudly as Blue obediently jumped out of the water in a perfect curve and dove back down into the pool. I clapped again and rewarded him with another fish, next motioning to him to perform his fin waving trick. He rolled onto his side and waved his left fin at me, following my hand as I signaled for him to swim from one side of the pool to other. I repeated the process, clapping and rewarding him, before continuing on with the rest of his tricks.

I was a vet and the senior dolphin trainer at Deep Blue - a marine mammal conservation park just outside of Port Douglas, Australia. Beginning initially as a sanctuary for dolphins and whales, seals, penguins and many other animals, the park rescued and rehabilitated injured marine wildlife that were found to be unfit for release back into the wild. Several years ago it expanded into a marine wildlife conservation park that aimed to educate the world on marine life and conservation, and was now one of the most popular animal parks in Australia - sort of like Sea World but not as big and without the rides. Our biggest attractions were our animal 'experiences' - allowing people to get up close and personal with many of our animals while at the same time learning about the importance of marine conservation. As well as our breeding center, many exhibits and daily animal shows, we also offered guided snorkel and dive tours to the Great Barrier Reef, allowing people to see the animals in their natural habitat at one of Australia's most iconic and beautiful locations.

I'd been working at Deep Blue for almost four years now. I graduated from university at 23 with a degree in Veterinary Science and had quickly gotten a job at a private vet clinic. After working there for a year I decided that I wasn't really enjoying it as much as I thought I would have, and soon found myself heading back to uni to specialize in marine biology. After the extra year of study I managed to land a job at Deep Blue, and within the first week of working there I'd fallen in head over heels in love with all things ocean. As the weeks went by I got to work closer and closer with many of the park's injured dolphins until one day I finally decided that I wanted to do more than just treat the animals. As I'd already been working closely with many of the dolphin trainers, I found that I picked up training quite quickly and had soon discovered that I had a natural kinship with the marine mammals. Now, four years later and at 29 years old, I was one of the resident veterinarians and the senior dolphin trainer at Deep Blue.

In the middle of Blue's 'search and swim' trick, I heard a whistle and looked over to find Charlotte, one of my managers, leaning on the enclosure fence and watching Blue and I. Charlotte was in charge of guest bookings and activities and was the one that came around to all of the trainers every morning and told us each what we'd be doing for the day. "Hey Charlie!" I shouted just as Blue started to swim back over to me, the pink plastic ring that I'd told him to 'search' for held firmly in his mouth, "How's it going?". Charlie grinned, "Good babe, what about you?" she asked as she walked over to the gate, "He's doing amazingly by the way, I swear it's like he can understand exactly what you're saying to him" she added, nodding over at Blue as she walked into the enclosure. I grinned and turned to look at Blue, "Hear that bud? You're amazing!". Both Charlie and I laughed as Blue let out a happy clicking sound in response, before flipping onto his back and zooming off to the other side of the pool.

I shook my head and laughed, turning back to Charlie and walking over to the shallow water near the pool edge where she was standing. "So, what's on for today? How busy have you made me?". Charlie brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and tucked it into her messy chocolate brown bun, glancing down at her clipboard and back at me. "Well actually, that's why I came to talk to you first". I raised an eyebrow as I tossed Blue a fish, "Oh really? You're not talking to me first because I'm your favourite trainer? Or your work bestie? Nothing to do with those?". Charlie rolled her eyes and hit me with her clipboard, "You're such a smart ass B". I laughed and blew her a kiss, "I know you love me". Charlie shook her head, "Well someone has to". My mouth dropped open and I put my hand on my chest, feigning offence, "Well that's just below the belt. Bitch". It was Charlie's turn to grin now, "Back at you babe" she replied with a wink.

I laughed and shook my head, tossing Blue another fish, "On a serious note though, what's up? What do you need me for?". "Well, we got a private booking last night, for a whole day reef snorkel and dive". I raised my eyebrows and pulled an impressed face, "Anybody we know?". To book a private snorkel and dive tour, you had to book out the tickets for the entire boat - a boat that on any regular tour took up to thirty people. In other words, it cost a pretty penny to book - and even more so for an all day tour. Being one of the main tourist attractions in North Queensland though, it was not uncommon for us receive private bookings from the rich and famous. I myself had met several celebrities since working at Deep Blue, each of them requesting private or even the occasional after hours booking for obvious reasons. I'd met Kate Hudson when she'd brought her kids in for a dolphin up close and personal, I'd taken Justin Timberlake and Jessica Biel on a snorkel and dive tour - and had to stop my inner fan girl from coming out when Justin started singing on the boat ride home, and I'd even met the Hemsworth family on several occasions and had started to consider them as regulars since they visited so often. I'd decided that I must have made an impression on Chris because every time he booked himself and his family in for activities he always made sure to request me as their guide. Charlie had even called me on my day off once to tell me that I had to come in - I'd jumped at the opportunity of course, if Thor himself is requesting you specifically, you  _do not_ , I repeat,  _do not_ , say no. 

Charlie shook her head, "I'm not sure. The booking was only made with a first name..." she said, trailing off as she looked down at her clipboard. "...Chris" she added after a moment, looking back up at me and shrugging, "I guess it could be?". I turned back to Blue and threw him another fish. It wasn't particularly odd for celebrities to book under only their first names - wanting to minimize the attention and all, but still, it could have just been a regular person with money to spend. "Anyway, it's an all day tour and it's been booked out for one person. The problem is, Zac and Jesse are the only divers on today and they have a full boat load for an all day tour as well" Charlie continued, watching Blue as he practically swallowed his entire breakfast. I tossed Blue the last of the fish and nodded, understanding. I knew that Charlie wouldn't have even bothered to check if there were enough staff for the tours today - it was a private tour after all, she probably would have lost her job if she had turned down the booking. "And on top of that.... I don't really trust the boys with a private tour anyway. You know how they can be".

I laughed and nodded my head in agreement, knowing exactly what she was talking about - the boys definitely had a tendency to be cheeky. I tilted my head, "So, you need me to do the private tour?". Charlie nodded, chewing on her bottom lip, "If you don't mind? I mean I can always call someone in but...". I shook my head, "Don't be silly babe, I'm happy to do it" I replied, interrupting her, "I haven't been out on a dive for a while anyway, so it will be nice to get out there again. Plus, it looks like it's going to be gorgeous weather out on the reefs" I added, pointing up at the already clear blue sky. Despite it being early morning, the sun was already out in full force and the sky was a perfect, turquoise blue - without a whisper of wind in the air, it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day out on the water. "You're the best B, I always know I can count on you" Charlie said smiling at Blue and then at me, "And you know what? If it does happen to be someone famous, I've just sent you out on an entire day, on a boat, on a one-on-one tour with a celebrity. You should be thanking me" she added with a wink. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Now whose being a smart ass?" I asked, raising one eyebrow. Charlie chuckled, "No idea what you're talking about babe".

I bent down to pat Blue and smiled when he whistled softly, his mouth open as he looked up at me from the water. I sighed, "So no shows with me today bud, but I'll come and see you when I get back okay?". I smiled and stroked his rubbery head, "You be a good boy alright? And be nice to the people coming to meet you!". He let out another whistle and I leaned forward to kiss his nose, waving to him as I stepped out of the water and back onto the edge of the pool. "Alright!" I exclaimed clapping my hands, "I guess I better get my things together and head to the marina?". Charlie nodded and looked down at her clipboard, looking back up at me with raised eyebrows a moment later. I frowned, "What is it?" I asked as we made our way out of Blue's enclosure, glancing at her as she slid her black Rayban's onto her face. She grinned conspiratorially,  "Well I wouldn't take too long to get your things together if I were you" Charlie said as I shut the gate behind us, "Because you gotta be there, on the boat and ready in less than 15 minutes". I stopped abruptly, looking at Charlie with a face that screamed 'You can't be serious', watching as she only grinned back at me and shrugged her shoulders innocently. I dropped my head back and let out a loud, exasperated groan.  _Charlie!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella's POV:_

"B-Dog! Long time no see!". I laughed and shook my head at the ridiculous nick name, stepping onto the boat and looking up at James as he grinned down at me from the top deck of the boat. "Hey Jimmy" I replied, returning his smile as I readjusted my sun glasses, "How's it going?". James was one of the four regular boat Captains at Deep Blue - over the years I'd worked with him on countless snorkel and dive tours and could now quite easily call him one of my closest friends. He leaned forward on the deck rails and nodded down at me, his lips parting in an enormous smile. "Pretty good actually! Even better now that you're here though" he said with an over-exaggerated wink, "Got my two favourite girls riding with me today so I know it's gonna be a good day. I smirked and rolled my eyes - Jimmy had always been such a cheesy flirt. I lifted my hand to shield my eyes from the glare of the sun, tilting my head as I looked back at him. "What do you mean two favourite girls? I heard it was just the two of us today". Jimmy let out a loud laugh, "Ha! You wish it was just the two of ---".  "Hey, B!". My head instantly snapped down towards the voice that had interrupted Jimmy, my eyes suddenly widening when they landed on the source. 

"Kay!" I squealed, immediately running inside the cabin and wrapping my arms around her in a giant hug, "It's so good to see you it's been forever! How are you? How's the new bub? I can't believe no-one told me you were back!". Kaylah laughed, "One question at a time B, jeez. I'm good and bubs is great". I unwrapped her from my hug and grinned, unable to believe that she was here. "Told you it was my two favourite girls" Jimmy said as he came down the cabin stairs, smiling proudly at his wife and then winking at me. "Isn't he such a romantic?" Kaylah asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes and grinning at me. Jimmy and Kaylah were husband and wife - they'd met while working at Deep Blue and had eventually fallen in love and gotten hitched. I'd met Kaylah years later on my very first day at Deep Blue, she'd seen me having lunch by myself and had asked if I'd wanted company. She'd introduced me to Jimmy a few hours later and by the end of the day she'd invited me over for dinner that night. The rest they say, is history. 

When I'd first met Kaylah she was working as a dive instructor for Deep Blue. After baby number one - now three years ago, she'd cut down her hours and stepped away from work, choosing instead to work as a stewardess on the snorkel and dive tours on a part time basis. Last July she'd fallen pregnant with bubs number two and had given birth earlier this year to a gorgeous baby girl. Both of her children - Noah and baby Ella, were absolutely adorable, the two of them sharing their mother's wide, grey-blue eyes and their father's sandy blonde hair. 

We all looked up as the boat cell phone rang, Kay and I watching as Jimmy dashed over to answer it. I turned back to Kay, "I really had no idea you were even coming back this side of Christmas babe" I said as I shrugged off my bag and started unpacking my things. Kay smiled, "Yeah I just wanted to do some shifts here and there, I was going crazy just being at home all the time. They agreed to let me work with Jim for most of it too so I'm happy. They've really taken care of me through this pregnancy". I raised an eyebrow as I smoothed down my blue and white work polo, "Well thanks for letting me know you were back, you could have sent me a text you know" I replied sarcastically, looking over at her and pulling a face. She grinned and stuck her tongue out in response, the two of us collapsing into giggles moments later. It was almost impossible to be mad at her. 

Jimmy ended his phone call and turned to look at Kay and I, "Alright so our passenger should be arriving any minute now. B you need to head out onto the dock and get ready for boarding. He's going to meet you by the front of the Wave Bar" he said glancing at his clipboard and then back at us. All traces of the playful Jimmy from earlier had disappeared and been replaced by 'Captain' James. "Kay you need to get a start on the meals for everyone and you need to prep the equipment for the safety demo". "Yes Captain" Kay replied in a soft voice and saluting him cheekily, Jimmy winking back at her with an expression that looked like he suddenly wished they were alone on the boat. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "C'mon you two, get a room will you?". "Oh B you're just jealous that you can't have any of this". I shook my head and smirked - and just like that, playful Jimmy was back. I laughed, "I'll see you guys in a few" I said as I grabbed my water bottle and clipboard and stepped out of the cabin, "And remember to leave the hat on the door if you don't want to be disturbed" I yelled out jokingly before making my way over to the Wave Bar.

 

_Chris' POV:_

I pulled the gear stick into park and switched off the car, pushing up my sunglasses so that I could see my phone screen better.  _Please be at the Reef Marina, 44 Wharf St, Port Douglas at 8am. There will be a staff member there to collect you by the Wave Bar_ the email read. I glanced down at my watch and then out the window, my eyes landing on a sign in the distance. 'Welcome to the Reef Marina!'. I ran my fingers through my hair and grabbed my bag from the passenger seat, before opening up the door and stepping out of the car.

I pulled my sunglasses back onto my face almost instantly, shielding my eyes from the already blazing sun.  _7.45 in the morning and it's already cooking_ , I thought to myself as I locked my hired Mercedes Benz, slipping on my navy blue baseball cap and shrugging my backpack onto my shoulders. The sun beat down onto my skin and I couldn't believe how hot it was already -  the beginnings of sweat starting to form on the back of my neck. The barely there breeze offered almost no relief from the heat as I made my way towards the marina buildings, my flip flops slapping against the ground as I walked. I took in a deep breath and smiled as I exhaled, the hot, humid weather reminding me of Summer time in Los Angeles. It was almost exactly like home - almost, except for the fact that I was 8,000 miles away, on the other side of the world, in another hemisphere, in another country.

I reached the entrance to the marina and looked around at the view, stopping for a moment to admire the rows and rows of magnificent yachts and boats that dotted the calm blue water. Grabbing my Canon camera from out of my bag, I snapped a few photos of the boats and made a mental note to look into sailing while I was here - I'd been wanting to do it for a while now and I figured there was no better place than tropical Australia. I looked around until I spotted the  _Wave Bar_  sign near the end of the marina, touching my hat and readjusting my sunglasses hoping that it would be enough to disguise me from the people milling about on the dock _._ I made my way down the wooden boardwalk nodding politely at the few people that passed by me, coming to a stop in front of the Wave Bar building moments later. A woman sitting out the front of the cafe reading the paper lifted her head to look at me, offering me a soft smile as I stood waiting on the dock. I returned her smile and looked around for the someone that was supposed to be meeting me, deciding that I must be too early when I found no-one waiting. I made my way over to the edge of the pier and pulled out my camera again, lifting it to my face and taking more snaps of the impossibly blue water and the magnificent views at the marina. I smiled to myself - I'd barely been here two days and I'd already taken at least a hundred photos.

Despite having traveled almost all over the world, there were so many things that I still hadn't done - and still wanted to do. Sure my job had taken me to amazing places, but because I was usually there for press or filming reasons, it meant that I never really had the opportunity to actually do anything. I'd been to Australia before - I'd even visited Queensland before, though I'd never been this far North and I'd certainly never been to the Great Barrier Reef. I'd picked this place after my sister Katherine had come home and told me all about her vacation and the amazing things that she and her family had done while she was here - it had sounded absolutely incredible and more importantly, perfect for a vacation. Feeling like I was very close to burning out after a big year of filming and press - with Wonder Woman at the start of the year and A Wrinkle In Time for the remainder of the year, I'd decided that I was in dire need of a break away somewhere for the holidays. I just wanted to go somewhere where I could sit and relax, do the things that I wanted to do and find myself again. Yes I loved my job and I'd never been more grateful for the opportunities and experiences it had given me, but that didn't mean that it wasn't incredibly taxing both physically and emotionally. I couldn't think of a better time to get away. 

As soon as the filming for A Wrinkle In Time had finished, I'd called my manager Zoe and told her I'd be away for the next month or so over the holidays, until the press tour for the latest film began in the New Year. She'd promptly booked me flights and accommodation in the small, North Queensland town of Port Douglas, Australia and the next morning I was on my way to LAX. Two cab rides, one stop over and nineteen hours of flight time later, I'd arrived in the tropical town. I was staying in a huge, open plan, ocean front house that had its own private beach and pier, far enough away from the town center that I wouldn't have to deal with crowds, but still close enough that I could walk into town if I really wanted to.  I'd spent my first day checking out Port Douglas and had been pleasantly surprised at how relaxed everyone was - I was sure I'd been recognised by a few of the townspeople but they'd simple smiled, said hello and went on about their day. I'd grabbed a few brochures with activities that had interested me, snorkeling and diving, rain forest hiking, ocean fishing and more, and had spread them out on the kitchen bench when I'd gotten back to the house in an effort to choose which one I should do first. I'd decided that snorkeling and diving seemed the way to go since I'd always wanted to visit the Great Barrier Reef - as well as the fact that Katherine had done nothing but rave about how unbelievable it had been, and had quickly called up 'Deep Blue' after hearing from one of the locals that it was hands down the best company to go with. Ten minutes later I had an all day, private tour booked entirely to myself.

I put down my camera after several more snaps and stretched out my arms, thinking again for the second time how hot it was despite it being so early in the morning. I glanced down at my watch - it was only a few minutes to 8,  _surely someone would be here to get me by now?_ As if on cue, my eyes landed on a girl walking up the boardwalk from where the boats were docked, looking down at a clipboard as she turned and made her way up the marina.  _Was this the person coming to collect me?_ My thoughts were confirmed when I saw the words Deep Blue on the white and blue polo shirt she was wearing, my eyes unable to stop themselves from sneaking a glance at the girl's long, tanned legs as she walked towards the Wave Bar. She glanced down at her papers again and lifted her head a moment later, searching the area until her gaze came to a stop on me. I watched as her lips suddenly parted into a wide smile as she looked at me, watching as she tucked her clipboard underneath her arm and made her way over to me.

"Chris?" she asked when she was standing a few feet in front of me, her arm outstretched in a hand shake gesture. I blinked rapidly behind my glasses as I looked at her - now that she was standing in front of me I could see her face more clearly. I couldn't help but be taken aback for a moment - this girl was absolutely  _gorgeous._  She had tanned, golden brown skin and a faint smattering of freckles across her high cheeks. Her eyes, though only just visible behind her gold aviator sunglasses looked wide and bright - I suddenly wished that she would take them off just so I could see what colour her eyes were. Her long, light brown hair was flecked with golden blonde and pulled back into a high ponytail, a few stray pieces falling free and softly framing her face. For a long moment I couldn't do anything but stare at her. This girl, was beautiful. 

All of a sudden aware that I'd been staring at her for the past few seconds and that she was still waiting for a hand shake, I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I groaned internally knowing that she was probably thinking that something was wrong with me, standing there watching me stare at her like a gaping fish. I cleared my throat and smiled, "That's me, I'm Chris. And you are?" I asked as I gripped her hand, my stomach instantly flip flopping. She smiled again as she shook my hand, my insides turning to jelly at the sight, "It's nice to meet you Chris, I'm Bella. And I'll be your instructor and guide for today". I grinned at her, unable to hide my excitement that I'd be spending the entire day with this unbelievably attractive girl, "It's very nice to meet you too Bella". Bella tilted her head and returned my grin, reaching up to adjust her sunglasses on her face. I couldn't tell if she knew who I was or not - if she had recognized me, she was certainly doing a good job of hiding it. "So if you've got everything you need and you're ready to go then we can head onto the boat? The sooner we get going the sooner we'll be at the reefs". I nodded, "I'm ready" I replied, gesturing with my arm for her to lead the way. Bella let out a small adorable laugh and flashed me a smile that made my stomach back flip for the second time in less than five minutes, "Alright then, follow me Chris".

 

_Bella's POV:_

"So Chris, how are you enjoying Port Douglas?". Chris turned and looked down at me with a raised eyebrow as we walked down the marina, "Is it that obvious that I'm not from here? What gave me away?". I shrugged my shoulders and laughed, "I've been doing this for a while. Just a good hunch I guess" I answered with a grin, turning to look up at him, "But you know, the accent might also have something to do with it".  _Not to mention your drop dead gorgeous face!_ I thought with a silent chuckle as I turned back to face the boat. Chris let out a throaty laugh and grinned down at me as we walked towards the boat, and I pretended not to notice him looking down at me for longer than necessary. I couldn't believe that the Chris that had booked the private tour had turned out to be Chris  _Pine,_ of all people - Chris Pine, the man with the bluest eyes in Hollywood. I'd recognised him almost as soon as I'd spotted him on the dock - his baseball hat and sunglasses weren't fooling me. He was even more devastatingly handsome in person, dressed casually in a pair of shorts and a tight, white t-shirt - and even more so with the short layer of stubble covering his chin and cheeks. I fought the urge to sneak a glance at him as we got closer to the boat, still unable to believe my luck. I couldn't wait to tell Charlie and I smiled to myself already knowing how much shit she was going to give me when I told her.

"Have you done any diving before?" I asked Chris at the same time he asked if I was from Port Douglas. We both laughed out loud, grinning at each other. "You go" I said as I took a sip from my drink bottle, feeling Chris' eyes on me even behind his sunglasses. "I have done some diving before, in Hawaii. And a little in Europe". "Europe?" I asked glancing at him, curious to know where exactly he'd been. I'd always wanted to go to Europe - particularly Italy, where my family was from, though I hadn't yet had the chance to. A trip was sitting in the back of my mind but I just hadn't gotten around to actually sitting down and planning it all out. Chris nodded, a smile on his perfect lips, "Yep, in parts of Greece, and in Italy. Italy is one of my favourite places in the world, all of the little villages, the quietness. Plus the food... and the wine of course". I chuckled, reaching up to brush a loose hair away from my face, "Can't forget the wine of course" I added with a grin, "I've always wanted to go there - my family is from a small village there, Montoresso, if you've heard of it?". Chris nodded, "I've been there, it's beautiful.That's part of the Cinque Terre isn't it?". I raised my eyebrows, " Well, well I'm impressed! You know your stuff". 

Chris shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "You definitely need to go there if you haven't been before, it's incredible. They all are". I smiled as we got within meters of the boarding platform, "Oh trust me it's on the to-do list" I replied with a small laugh, "I just need to sit down and plan it all out. If I ever get around to getting time off that is". Chris nodded again, fiddling with the expensive looking camera that was hanging around his neck. "So, back to my question, are you from here? From Port Douglas?". "I am actually, I've lived here for the past five years. But I was born on the Gold Coast - that's further down south of Queensland". "Ah, so born and bred Aussie girl hey?". I smiled, letting out a small chuckle at the way the word 'Aussie' sounded in his American accent. "That's me, born and bred 'down unda'" I answered in my best 'true-blue' Australian accent, collapsing into laughter a moment later and making Chris let out another throaty laugh. 

We reached the boarding platform of the boat and I stopped and turned back to Chris, readjusting my sunglasses and glancing up at him. I blinked rapidly as I looked at up him, suddenly wishing he wasn't wearing his sunglasses just so that I could see the gorgeous blue eyes that I'd only ever seen on TV. I chewed on the inside of my cheek knowing that I'd have to fight to stop myself from swooning out loud when I finally did see them. He was so god damn handsome, I still couldn't believe I was about to spend an entire day, one on one with Chris Pine of all people. It was times like these that I absolutely loved my job. 

Chris held my gaze and we stared at each other for a long moment - even though he was wearing sunglasses I couldn't help but feel as though he could see right through me. I felt a warm feeling spread throughout my body as he looked at me, as I stood glued to the ground and locked in a stare with the gorgeous man standing three feet in front of me. I finally had to tear my eyes away from him, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding and smiling down at the ground. I suddenly felt like I'd just finished a marathon, every single one of my muscles suddenly letting go of a built up tension that had come from somewhere unknown.  _What the hell was that?_ I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts and looked back up at Chris, remembering that I was at work and that I had a job to do. I brushed a piece of hair away from my face and smiled, stepping back on the platform and gesturing for Chris to walk onto the boat. "After you Mr Pine".


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella's POV:_

"We're still about half an hour away from the outer reefs" Jimmy announced as I walked into the helm area of the boat, taking a swig from his coffee thermos and looking over his shoulder at me, "Have you done the safety demo yet?". I scoffed as I opened up one of the overhead cupboards and put away the bright orange life vest I'd just used for the demonstration, turning and looking over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Of course I have. You do know that I've been doing these tours for almost as long as you, right?". Jimmy rolled his eyes, "C'mon B, you know that I'm just making sure. Just double checking that you haven't fallen head over heels and lost your mind already" he answered with a cheeky grin, gesturing with his head to Chris who was sitting out on the back deck filling out the diving paper work I'd given him earlier. 

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "I like to think that it would take a little bit longer than 10 minutes for me to lose my mind over someone" I answered sarcastically, pushing my sunglasses up and rubbing the bridge of my nose where they'd been sitting. Jimmy laughed, "What, 11 minutes then?" he challenged with another mischievous grin, "I see the way you've been looking at Captain Kirk out there". I shook my head and let out a loud laugh, "You know I completely forgot that you were a big Star Trek fan Jimmy, want me to go and ask him for an autograph for you?" I added with a smirk, ignoring his earlier comment and returning his mischievous grin. Jimmy only chuckled and shook his head, turning back to the water and fiddling with one of the navigation systems.

I took a long sip from my water bottle and glanced over at the back deck, finding Chris leaning back in his chair and looking out at the ocean as we motored through the water. Sitting there in the sun with the wind running through his chocolate brown hair, he looked like nothing short of a model and for a moment I couldn't help but stare. There was a reason this man was on the 'Sexiest Man Alive List'. I smiled to myself and reached up to drop my sunglasses back onto my face, gathering my thoughts and making my way out onto the deck to join him.

"All done with those papers?" I asked as I stepped outside onto the deck, my body heating almost instantly when the morning sun hit my skin. Chris' head snapped in my direction at the sound of my voice and I pretended not to notice his quick up-and-down glance as I walked over to him. "Yep, all done. Anything else you need me to fill out?" he asked as I sat down opposite him, his eyes on me and I picked up his forms. "Nope this is everything" I answered with a soft smile, looking through his papers and double checking his SCUBA licence. "Okay this looks pretty good to me. No asthma, no heart, ear or lung conditions" I said after a few moments, smiling at his boyish hand writing as I flipped through the paper work, "Not a smoker and a good swimmer" I added as I looked at the last page. 

"Looks like you're all ready to go" I exclaimed finally looking up at him, a smile on his face as he looked across at me. "Do you have any questions for me Chris?" I asked as I scribbled my signature on the papers, glancing up at him again as I gathered them in a pile. He raised an eyebrow as if he was thinking about something, his mouth open like he was about to say something. I tilted my head as I waited for him to speak, watching him intently as he shook his head as if to dismiss a thought. "Nope no questions" he answered finally, flashing his perfect white teeth in a turn-my-legs-to-jelly smile, "I'm ready when you are Bella". I blinked and inhaled softly, trying desperately to keep my thoughts in line as I looked at him - the sound of my name in his velvety voice threatening to send me into a spin.

I tore my eyes away from him and glanced out at the crystal blue waves, returning my gaze to Chris a moment later. "So, the Captain told me that we're still about half an hour out from the reefs. That gives us enough time to go down and get you fitted with your gear" I explained, tapping the pile of papers against the table so that they were all even, "I also want to go through the equipment and give you a quick refresher since you said it's been a while since you last went diving". Chris nodded and leaned forward in his chair, resting his forearms on the table as he looked at me. "By the time we've done all of that, we'll be at the first dive spot and then we'll be ready for the water. How does that sound?". Chris flashed me a smile that made my insides feel like butter on hot toast, eyeing me through his sunglasses and looking like a Greek God, "Sounds perfect to me". I smiled and stood up from the table, pushing in my chair as Chris did the same, and walking over to the cabin and holding the door open for Chris. He followed and paused only inches away from me, putting his hand above mine on the door and grinning down at me, "No no, after you my dear. Ladies first". I raised an eyebrow, unable to stop my smile as I looked back at him, stepping through the door and wondering how the hell I was going to survive spending the entire day with this gorgeous man.

 

_Chris' POV:_

"Alright Chris, what size are you roughly?" Bella asked as she stood in front of a row of hanging wet suits, looking back at me over her shoulder. "Um like a 40 chest and a 36 waist?" I replied with a shrug. She let out an adorable musical laugh that made me smile instantly, and turned back to the suits to grab a black one on the left. "We don't really use inches here in Australia" she said with another laugh, "I meant more of a small, medium, large kind of size". I shook my head and laughed, "Right. Metric system and all that". Bella chuckled, "I think this one will fit you" she said as she unzipped the back of it, walking over and handing it to me. "We don't always wear these but it's actually stinger season at the moment" she said as she stood in front of me, "Nothing to worry about if you've got one of these on though" she added after seeing the brief flash of alarm cross my face. 

"Can they kill you?" I asked, suddenly remembering an article I once saw about the top ten world's deadliest animals all living in Australia. Bella shook her head, "No no. But the stings are pretty excruciating and will land you in hospital for a few days". "You sound like you're speaking from experience". Bella nodded, "Unfortunately I am" she replied with a small laugh, turning and pulling down the side of her khaki shorts to reveal a five inch long, raised red scar across her left hip. "Oh shit" I exclaimed, lifting my sunglasses and bending down to have a closer look, "That's insane! How long ago did you get that?" I asked, reaching out to touch her hip without even thinking. Bella jumped at the contact of my skin and I immediately withdrew my hands,  _Jesus Christ Chris, what are you doing?_ "Sorry. I didn't think--". Bella smiled, "No don't be silly. You can feel it if you want" she said still holding down the side of her shorts. I reached out again and ran my finger along the long red scar, marveling at the feeling of the raised skin beneath my fingertips. "It was about 3 years ago now, I was snorkeling down at one of the beaches near my house. Needless to say I wasn't wearing a suit" Bella explained with a soft chuckle. "I've never seen a jellyfish scar before" I said as I dropped my hand, my eyes still on her hip as I stood up again.

Bella smiled, "Yeah not many people have. Or even know that they leave scars" she said as she pulled the side of her shorts back up, "I kind of like it though. It's like my own little battle scar" she added with a smile, pushing her sunglasses up onto her head. I smiled at her comment and looked back up at her face, my eyes suddenly widening as I finally got a look at her without her sunglasses.  _Oh my god._ She had impossibly bright, vivid coloured eyes -  like a sparkling emerald green and a brilliant aqua blue, mixed together to create a vibrant sea foam green. Framed by long black lashes and made even brighter by her golden skin, her eyes seemed to shine as she looked back at me, looking right through me. For a long moment I couldn't seem to tear my own eyes away from them, unable to remember the last time I'd seen a pair of eyes that had quite literally made me stop in my tracks.

"Chris?". I shook my head to bring myself back to reality, collecting my thoughts and blinking behind my sunglasses. "Yeah?". Bella raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Where did you go just then?" she asked looking at me intently, "I asked you if you wanted to try the suit on and you just stared at me".  _Fuck Chris, get your shit together._ I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly - I'd just been caught openly staring at her and her stunning eyes. I couldn't help myself.  "Sorry I was just thinking about...something" I answered softly, my voice trailing off. Bella let out another adorable laugh that sounded like music to my ears, "Must have been something important then" she teased, flashing her pearly white teeth in a gorgeous grin, "What was it?". I raised an eyebrow, "Do you really want to know?". Bella tilted her head and nodded, "Sure". I smiled and lifted my sunglasses off my face, "I was just thinking that you have absolutely  _beautiful_  eyes" I replied looking down at her, "But I'm sure you hear that all the time". Bella blinked, silent as she looked at me, taken aback or thrown off guard from my compliment - which one I wasn't sure. I was suddenly afraid that I'd been too forward, her lack of reaction making my heart start to race in my chest - the last thing I wanted to do was scare her off. I watched her nervously, my chest deflating with relief when her lips slowly broke into a breath-taking smile a moment later, her lovely eyes crinkling at the sides. "What is it?" I asked softly, curious as to what was going through her head at that moment. Bella shook her head and smiled, glancing down at the ground and then back up at me, "You know, I was just thinking the exact same thing about you".

 

_Bella's POV:_

"Okay go through the hand signals with me one more time. I'm going to quiz you" I said as I stood opposite Chris, watching him as he put down his BC-vest. "Okay go". I shook my head, "Show me the level off sign". Chris held his hand horizontally and made a slicing motion through the air. I nodded, "Good. Now show me the danger sign" I asked, watching as he made an 'X' shape with his arms, his hands balled into fists. I nodded again, "What about the 3 minute safety stop?". Chris held three fingers up and tapped the tips of them with the palm of his other hand. He grinned, "You think I haven't been paying attention don't you?". I tilted my head and narrowed one eye, "Maybe" I answered with a sly grin, "What about the trouble equalizing sign?". Chris chuckled and shook his head, quickly shaking an outstretched hand and pointing to his ear. "Any more challenges for me?" he asked teasing me, his brilliant blue eyes filled with amusement as he looked down at me. I shook my head and laughed, "Alright alright, you passed the quiz" I said with a grin, "You're a very good student" I added as I reached for my water bottle. Chris raised an eyebrow and smiled, looking down at me as I sat down the bench behind me, "Or maybe you're just a very good teacher".

My stomach instantly did a triple back flip under his gaze.  _Could he be anymore good looking?_ I resisted the urge to look back into his eyes, knowing I'd be sucked into their depths like I had been when he'd taken off his sunglasses earlier. I'd had to channel every single ounce of control I had in my body to stop myself from swooning out loud. His eyes were even more beautiful in person than they were on TV - I'd just always assumed it was contacts or just some extremely skillful editing.  I'd never seen eyes so ridiculously clear and bright before. As cliched as it was, I couldn't think of a better word to describe Chris' eyes other than  _sparkling._ His eyes quite literally sparkled on his face. They were almost an exact replica of the turquoise colour that I'd only ever seen on the tropical fish at bottom of the reefs, like the brilliant aqua blue of the water down at the Cape. It had to be illegal to have eyes that looked like that.

"I'm sure that is  _not_  the case" I replied as he sat down next to me, "I don't think you're giving your student abilities enough credit". Chris shook his head "I beg to differ. Perhaps it is you that isn't giving your teaching abilities enough credit". This time I couldn't help the stupid smile that grew on my face -  _charming_  should be Chris Pine's middle name. I glanced out at the water at the back end of the boat, recognizing the Deep Blue pontoon floating in the distance. "We should be arriving at the first dive spot any minute now" I said turning back to Chris, "So that means you and I should probably get suited up". Chris nodded, "Where can I go to put this on?" he asked holding up his wet suit. "There's bathrooms inside the cabin. Let me get my suit and I'll take you there" I replied as I stood up from the bench, walking over to the staff cupboard and grabbing out my own wet suit. "Come on" I said as I made my way over to the cabin doors, watching as Chris grabbed his things and stood up. "Just in there" I said pointing to a set of doors inside the boat, "You can leave your clothes and things in those pigeon holes" I added, pointing at the white shelf opposite the couches inside the cabin. "When you're done go back out to the bottom deck where all the gear was. I'll meet you out there in a moment". Chris nodded and flashed me his perfect white teeth in a smile that made my insides feel like melted chocolate, disappearing into the bathroom and leaving me wondering for the second time today how the hell I was going to survive rest of the day with this beyond handsome man.


End file.
